Abholzeit
by RedDevil11
Summary: Zukunft in Storybrook. Vier kleine Kinder malen zusammen, bis sie von ihren Eltern abgeholt werden.


**Ein ganz normaler Tag in Storybrook. Vier Kinder die zusammen malen, bis es Zeit wird, dass sie von ihren Eltern abgeholt werden. Zukunft in Storybrooke (naja, meine Version davon).**

**Die Idee kam mir, bevor ich die letzten Folge von Staffel 4A gesehen habe. Keine Spoiler für Staffel 4.**

**Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört OUAT und die Charaktere nicht mir. Sonst... naja, ihr könnt ja lesen, was sonst ;-)**

Abholzeit

Es war ein regnerischer Nachmittag in Storybrook. Belle schritt durch die Bibliothek und sortierte neue Bücher in die Regale ein. Am Tisch saßen vier kleine Kinder und malten. Belle ging am Tisch vorbei und strich dem kleinen Jungen mit den lockigen rotbraunen Haaren über dem Kopf. Er sah freudestrahlend zu ihr hoch und deutet auf das Bild. „Schau mal, Mama. Ich hab einen Vogel gemalt!", erklärte er ihr stolz. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf. „Sehr schön, Andrew. Den musst du später gleich Papa zeigen."

Dann ging sie weiter zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der neben ihrem Sohn saß. Er war größer als die anderen, da er über ein Jahr älter war als sie. „Und was hast du gemalt, Neal?" „Ich hab einen Drachen gemalt. Siehst du, er speit Feuer!" „Das ist aber ein furchteinflößender Drache! Und du hast ja sogar ein Schloss gemalt. Ist das euer Schloss?" „Ja, das ist das Schloss von Mommy und Daddy! Henry hat mir ein Bild davon gezeigt im großen Buch.", erzählte er fröhlich.

„Belle, kann ich ein neues Blatt haben?", kam es von dem Jungen, mit den haselnussbraunen Haaren von der anderen Seite des Tisches. Belle ging um den Tisch herum, zu dem Jungen, der neben dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen saß. „Tut mir leid, Tom, aber ihr werdet gleich abgeholt. Ich glaub nicht, dass du noch ein Bild anfangen solltest. Deine Mommy ist sicher gleich da."

Nun kam ein Quengeln von ihrem Sohn. „Nein, ich will nicht, dass sie schon gehen." Er sah sie mit traurigen Augen an. „Ach Schätzchen, was hältst du davon. Wenn die anderen weg sind, machen wir die Bibliothek zu und gehen zu Papa in den Laden." „Jaaaa!", freute sich Andrew und hüpfte an dem Tisch auf und ab.

Regina kam herein in den Raum, begleitet von einem hochgewachsenen jungen Mann. Sofort stand Tom von seinem Platz auf und lief zu dem Jungen. „Schau mal, Roland. Ich hab dich gemalt und Mami und Papi und Henry." „Sehr schön, Schatz, aber das kannst du mir auch noch später zeigen. Wir müssen jetzt los." Dann sah sie Roland an. „Holst du bitte die Tasche von deinem Bruder?" „Klar, Mom." Sie sah Belle an. „Ich muss dringend mal mit der Bürgermeisterin sprächen. Die Parkplatzsituation hier ist furchtbar. Ich musste viel zu weit weg von Eingang parken. Mit einem kleinen Kind den ganzen Weg durch den Regen gehen, ist wirklich anstrengend." Belle schenkte ihr ein nachgiebiges Lächeln. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen bei euch zum Essen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten Henrys Freundin kennen zu lernen." „Ja, mal schauen, wie sie mit dieser verrückten Familie zurechtkommt.", erwiderte Regina. Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an und mussten dann herzhaft lachen.

Tom und Roland waren noch damit beschäftigt Toms Sachen einzupacken, also ging Regina zu den anderen. „Du freust dich bestimmt auch schon, wenn Henry morgen endlich aus dem College zu Besuch nach Hause kommt, oder Schätzchen?, fragte sie das Mädchen und strich ihr liebevoll über den Kopf. Die Kleine sah freudestrahlend zu Regina hoch. „Ja, ich hab ihn ganz doll vermisst!" „Er hat dich sicher auch sehr vermisst, Dawn." Dawn lachte und drückte Reginas Arm fest an sich.

„Mommy, können wir jetzt gehen?", kam es ungeduldig von Tom. „Natürlich, mein Schatz. Zieh deine Kapuze auf, es regnet draußen.", sagte Regina mahnend zu ihrem Sohn. Der hüpfte jedoch nur aufgeregt auf und ab und konnte es kaum erwarten sich in den Regen zu begeben und mit seinem Bruder an der Hand in Pfützen zu springen. Er zog an Rolands Arm und mit einem Lachen ließ sich dieser von Tom nach draußen ziehen. Regina verabschiede sich hastig und ging ihren Jungs nach.

Am Ausgang zur Bibliothek traf sie auf einen vom Regen durchnässten Piraten, der ihr, zuvorkommend wie er war mit einem verschmitzend Lächeln die Tür aufhielt. Nachdem Regina draußen war, betrat er nun die Bibliothek.

„Man könnte meinen wir werden von einem Wasser-Bösewicht angegriffen, der uns alle ertränken möchte.", scherzte er, als er hereinkam. Belle sah ihn lachend an. „Soll ich dir ein Handtuch bringen, Killian?", fragte sie.

Die Frage war jedoch nicht deutlich für Killian zu hören, da bereits Dawn auf ihn zugestürmt kam und sich in seine Arme warf. „Daddy!", quitschte die Kleine glücklich als Killian sie in seine Arme schloss und hochhob, so dass sie ihm ins Gesicht schauen konnte. „Pass auf mein kleiner Pirat, dein Kleid wird ganz nass. Und deine Großmutter hakt mir meine andere Hand ab, wenn das Kleid ruiniert ist.", warnte Killian sie in einem halbherzig strengem Ton. Dawn allerdings interessierte das nicht und drückte sich ganz fest an ihren Vater. Dann sah sie ihn mit ihren grünen Augen ernst an. „Ich mag das Kleid sowieso nicht. Grandma kauft mir immer nur so doofe Prinzessinnenkleider. Ich bin aber ein Pirat. Und Piraten haben keine Prinzessinnenkleider.", erklärte sie ihm, als wäre es die logischste Sache der Welt. Sowohl Killian als auch Belle lachten herzlich über ihre Erklärung.

Neal war in der Zwischenzeit schon aufgestanden und hatte seine Jacke und seinen Rucksack angezogen. Während Dawn sich nun anzog, ging er zu Killian und sagte: „Schau mal, ich hab einen Drachen gemalt und Mummys und Daddys Schloss." Er nahm das Bild von dem kleinen Jungen entgegen und meinte: „Da wird sich dein Vater sehr freuen. Aber wir sollten es jetzt lieber in deinen Rucksack packen, sonst wird es ganz nass, bis wir beim Sheriffsbüro." Killian packte das Bild vorsichtig in Neals Rucksack. „Vielleicht können Daddy und Emma das Bild ja im Büro aufhängen. „Meinte Neal freudestrahlend. „Ich wird sie gleich fragen, wenn wir da sind." „Das werden sie ganz bestimmt, kleiner Prinz.", sagte Killian ermutigend.

Dann wandte er sich seiner Tochter zu, die ganz angestrengt mit den Knöpfen ihrer Jacke beschäftigt war. „Und was hast du gemalt, kleiner Pirat.", fragte er und strengte sich an Dawn nicht bei dem schließen ihrer Jacke zu helfen. Sie war sehr eigenwillig und wollte am liebsten alles selbst machen. Sie sah kurz zu ihm hoch und deutete auf das Bild, welches noch auf dem Tisch lag. „Ich hab Mami gemalt, wie sie einen Oger besiegt. Schau, sie hat sogar ein Schwert!", erklärte sie stolz.

Dann leuchteten ihre Augen auf, als wäre ihr etwas unheimlich wichtiges eingefallen. „Ist mein Bruder schon auf der Welt?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Belle lachte amüsiert. Jeden Tag, wenn Dawn abgeholt wurde, kam diese Frage. Killian seufzte angestrengt und erklärte ihr, als er ihr Bild in ihren Rucksack packte. „Liebes, ich hab dir doch heute Morgen schon gesagt, es dauert noch eine Weile bis dein Bruder auf die Welt kommt."

„Aber dann kann Henry ihn ja gar nicht sehen, wenn er morgen kommt.", warf nun Neal ganz entrüstet ein. „Henry wird seinen kleinen Bruder schon sehen, wenn er auf die Welt kommt. Er kommt uns dann besuchen und schaut sich das Baby an. Aber bis dahin ist es noch Zeit. Und nun los, ihr kleinen Monster.", befahl Killian neckend. Kichernd verabschieden sich Neal und Dawn von Andrew und Belle und begaben sich zum Ausgang. Killian warf Belle nochmal ein Grinsen zu und sagte, bevor er zu den beiden verschwand: „Ich glaube Dawn ist die einzige, die sich genauso wünscht, dass Liam endlich da ist, wie Emma."

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Lasst mich wissen, wie ihr es fandet, wenn ihr wollt :-)**


End file.
